In Reverence of Life
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: In which V has a new lease in life by Vergil's will to protect his son. DMC 5 Spoilers. Really an excuse plot for V. Also Nero/V in Ch 2 and beyond.
1. In Reverence of Life

AN: I have to be honest that I never played a DMC game at all, with me just watching playthroughs and knowing a surface level of the lore from the Wikia. So there are a lot of creative liberties with this. Still hope you enjoy my fanservice fic.

* * *

"You're thinking hard on something again Verge?" Dante spoke, approaching his brother looking out to a vast chasm in Hell.

Vergil wanted to dismiss it as nothing, but his brother would just press on the subject until he gets a migraine, "It's about Nero."

"Oh," Dante paused for a moment to approach the matter, "what about the kid?"

A beat passed before Vergil spoke, "I...I feel guilty in a sense, now that I have more time to reflect on my human side's experience." Vergil clenched his fist, "Nero has his companions yes, but I feel he needs a reminder that his blood family is still around for him."

Dante couldn't help but grin, and proceeded to pat his brother's shoulder, "Aww Vergil, you really do care!" The older twin shrugged the hand off.

"The price of accepting my humanity, it's a given." Vergil didn't deny, "I plan on doing something for Nero, however it's not the most...typical way of providing my son familiar company."

"Oof I'm already skeptical on that plan."

"I could do this myself Dante, you just decided to inquire." Vergil turned from the chasm and walked off past Dante, with the younger twin following suit.

"Okay okay, as long as no one on Earth gets hurt, I'll go along with whatever you're doing." Dante drew his sword when more demons started to swarm in on them.

"In that case," Vergil quickly bisects a good lot of demons in a blink of an eye. His being absorbing their energy. "we need a lot of demonic essence for what I have in mind."

oOoOo

It felt like several days before both brothers gathered enough essence for what Vergil claimed to be sufficient. The power practically radiated and crackled electricity from either twins' skin.

Dante tried to pry more on what Vergil had in store, but the other man stubbornly kept him in the dark. It's a bad habit both of them had, but this is heading to a slippery slope and Dante needed to press on it. "Why in the nine hells do we need this much demonic essence Vergil?"

They've long stopped by a spacious enough clearing where Vergil mapped and drew runes, some Dante picked out were the sigils associated with some demons, including their father, but most were completely foreign to the younger twin. From how intricate everything was laid out, and no discernible pattern in sight, Dante assumed the complexity wasn't just for show. "I plan to create an artificial demon to bear it." Vergil finally answered.

Dante should of known something like this was happening, "You're seriously planning to create an artificial demon to stay with Nero?! How is that not dangerous?"

Vergil didn't skip a beat with drawing out the proper runes for the ritual, "It's dangerous with ill intents. I've learned how to create artificial demons like Trish from my time as Nelo Angelo, a demon with a human guise and heart, the spitting image of my human half."

Dante planted his namesake sword and leaned over it's pommel, staring skeptically at the work, "So to sum it up, you're gonna create a demonic vessel in the form of V so he could look after Nero."

"Good that you're following brother." Vergil answered after looking over his runes' accuracy, "It's finished, I just need to channel the essence into a corporal form for V to house." He planted Yamato in the centre of the spread of runes. "If you're willing to help so far, plant your sword beside mine so we can begin."

Dante lightly shook his head no, "I decided to go along with this, but now I have the right to back out of it." He looked square at his brother, "Sell to me why you're recreating V in the first place. Won't this cause another Urizen incident?!"

Vergil gritted his teeth, "Nothing like that incident will EVER happen again!" he yelled, insulted by his twin's insinuation.

There was a silence that followed before Vergil broke their gaze to look around in the progress he made. He sighed before speaking, "Like I mentioned before, I want someone to protect Nero in my stead."

Vergil glanced down on Yamato, "I...didn't know I sired a son until a few months ago. I originally thought he was yours."

Dante thought over what Vergil was trying to send. "Yeah it would shock anyone to have a kid out of nowhere," he mused, "and I'm guessing you really grew fond of the kid while I was knocked out. He has that stubborn Son of Sparda charm to him."

"By all intents, I'm responsible for him coming into being." Vergil added, "I can't deny his parentage just because it's inconvenient."

Vergil gestured out to the vast plane that was Hell, "This serves my point, our lives run on kill or be killed, where we can't be absolutely certain we would be safe forever." He then thought back to the last sight of his son.

"Nero was once a child as we were. A child that by all accounts should hate me for everything that I've done or stand for, and yet he wanted both of us to live and succeeded in his own example." An inflection of pride for the young man's behalf. "Idealistic as it is, I want the laurel of character V had in place where I still struggle to be, to be with him through ill and fair."

"Though at the moment, it's a bit hypocritical to create an idealized being," Dante made a presenting gesture toward his brother, "in place of who should be really around Nero. But...since you're still hellbent on this...," The younger twin picked up 'Dante' and walked over to where it's twin blade was planted, "just promise me nothing bad's gonna happen to you." Dante said seriously, meeting his twin's eyes.

Vergil still returned a glare in fold, "V's rebirth will result in his own independent entity from myself, a twin mind transplanted to a whole body in a sense. It won't do anything that would endanger either of us. So yes, I promise." Vergil answered, with Dante sighing in relief.

"Really, I can't be too safe with you Verge." Dante then proceeded to plunge his sword to where his brother directed and soon the etched lines of the ritual started to light. "Now what?"

Vergil held Yamato's grip, "Hold onto your sword and use it as a focus for the essence, then redirect it above us. I'll beginning and you follow my lead."

The older twin proceeded to channel the demonic essence and soon a swirl of red energy and electricity concentrated out of Yamato, flooding the essence into the runes with sections of the ritual drawing tendrils to become a massive, shapeless blob above them. Dante followed the method and drew the essence he gathered for the shape to take in. To say the amount of demonic essence is large is like comparing a drop of water to a sea. The entity that V will become will no doubt be a powerful demon, one that could easily tear both half devils apart if they were much younger and inexperienced.

Dante whistled impressed. "I would jest about compensating for something Verge, but this...this is no joke in terms of destructive power." Dante said amused at the blob's sheer size.

"Be thankful our father's blood and the Qliphoth's power has a strong rein to control it, or we would be unrecognizable splatters of gore." Vergil deadpanned. "Now, I need to tap into my human half with Yamato to create his being; don't be shocked if I start talking to myself." Vergil mused. Shortly, he started to glow white as he closed his eyes, focused on creating a mindscape.

oOoOo

Within a vast white void, Vergil soon came face to face with his human half.

V stood in this plane as he slowly opened his eyes and met with Vergil's, looking almost inquisitive before speaking, "Vergil." It was bizarre for V to be interacting with his completed form, but it really shouldn't be after all that happened.

"V, my human half." Vergil started, "You know why I'm here."

V quirked his lips of his own disbelief, "I...will become my own separate entity. You, but divergent with my own choices."

Vergil shook his head no, "Who I am and who you are diverged a long time ago. You are your own being, free of my sins but imparted with my skills and knowledge. That is my will." Vergil claimed, "Once I create your being into a humanoid demon, all I ask of you is protect Nero in my absence. Whatever bond you create with him, I give you my blessing."

V nodded, "I understand. Nero will be under my protection as long as I live. This I promise, by both our will."

With this heard, Vergil showed visible relief, "Then to commemorate your rebirth, I will christen you a new name. You will now be "Vitale Veritus"."

"In Reverence of Life." the newly named demon echoed it's rough meaning, again smiling, "It is a name I will bear with pride."

"Then it is settled." Vergil agreed. Soon the void both of them were in faded into a blinding light.

oOoOo

Out of the mindscape, white tendrils of energy reached from Vergil's form and wove into the crimson red mass, converting the demonic essence into pure white and shortly thereafter, the massive form condensed to become refined and humanoid in shape. The shape started to descend, energy swirling and crackling around causing waves of power to fan off in it's vicinity before it stepped onto ground.

When the light faded, the familiar being of Vitale appeared before the twin brothers, dark haired, green eyed, clothes and tattoos and all, but with a new demonic aura present within him. A flying and stalking shadow appeared along side the new devil.

"V," Dante greeted with a smirk, "Happy...Rebirthday I guess."

"A greeting for V.V. over here and not even for us?" Griffon snarked with Shadow standing loyally beside Vitale.

"Oh and I guess you decided to come back there little chicken. Well it's your refuneral then." Dante teased the bird.

"It's Griffon!" The demonic bird squawked. "And I'll gouge your eyes out one day if you don't get it through your thick skull!"

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Anyway, aside from this brief reunion, Vitale is needed in the human realm."

"That, I am." Vitale agreed, an arm resting his elbow to point. "I promise Vergil to look after and protect Nero in his absence. I do look forward meeting him again."

Dante shrugged, "Well there's no helping it then. You four take care yourselves, I'll look forward in how strong you all and Nero become once we come back." he said, and saluted the newly born artificial demon.

"At least you said goodbye, I'll give you that," Griffon snarked before he and Shadow retreated into Vitale.

Without further delay, Vergil cut open a portal for Vitale to pass through, "This portal can go directly to their home. I wish you luck Vitale."

Vitale stepped in front of the rift before looking back, "And I wish you both luck in return, we'll meet again." He gestured a wave before he crossed through, with the portal shortly closing behind him.

"...I miss him already, he's a lot less grumpy than you Verge." Dante commented and let his sword faze out of view.

"Don't tempt me to impale you with both our swords brother." Vergil threatened bluntly before sheathing Yamato.

oOoOo

It was the early morning where the familiar garage came into view for Vitale, the place that started the whole mess with Urizen. Even in this early hour, he heard the light clink of metals shuffling with the view of Nero under the van.

'Well it's no time like the present, go on new devil boy.' Griffon sounded in his mind.

"No time like the present." Vitale agreed, he proceed to the property in hopes to start his new life on the right foot.


	2. To Love and Protect

AN: I would be lying if this didn't invade my mind. Well surprise Nero x V in this so enjoy if you like the ship.

* * *

When Vitale was about to call Nero, a distant feeling of dread suddenly crept in his chest. 'What if, Nero wanted nothing to do with me?'

Vitale paused and placed a hand on his pounding chest. The powerful beat of his heart was very unlike what he had as a dying human.

He was stronger and full of life, a demonic being that could give Mundus a run for his life if Vitale gave marginal effort to it, but not in the league of strength either Dante or Vergil have at their very best.

He was a powerful entity created to protect Nero, and yet at the moment he was mentally vulnerable to the very person he swore to protect. Really he was being ridiculous.

'Just go V.V, he wouldn't reject you, I'm sure.' Griffon assured. 'If there was an understanding guy, Nero's definitely your boy with that.'

Vitale exhaled a breath he unconsciously held. 'You're right Griffon.' Vitale crouched under the garage door and looked down on Nero still busy with the van's maintenance.

"May I come in?" Vitale finally asked.

Nero suddenly tried to look out, but only proceeded to bump his head against the van's under hood. Vitale understandably winced from the hit.

"Uggh, dammit that hurt." Nero cursed and tried to nurse the ache. He quickly rolled himself out to meet with a distantly familiar sight.

"V?" Nero uttered, almost an unbelieving whisper. He stood up to take in the unexpected visit with more caution, "H-how are you here? What happened to dad and Dante? Did he get split up again?" He practically rambled.

Vitale raised a hand to stop Nero, "Be at ease Nero; your family is doing well despite the spanned months they spent in Hell, and neither are in a danger that either can handle." He then glanced down on his own hand, free of aches and cracked greying skin that once plagued him. "As for my being, Vergil housed my once split existence into a ritual created artificial demon. He sent me here through the Yamato's portal."

News that his blood family were doing alright was an immediate relief for Nero. As an absolute circus of issues the three descendants of Sparda have with each other, Nero was willing to work through them if his uncle, and especially his father, were equally open to do so.

His mind then gave notice onto Vitale's form. It was apparent the man looked stronger, and his new demonic power subtlety radiating from his form. Nero unconsciously smiled that the other man wasn't suffering anymore, "So you're a being like Trish?" he surmised.

Vitale nodded, smiling back at him, "By Vergil's will, I was reborn and rechristen "Vitale Veritus", an entity of protection for your sake, while he and Dante continue to purge powerful demons from attempting to rise up. They will come back, I assure you."

"Entity of protection?" Nero's brows knitting to the implication, "What do you mean by that?" His tone in need to clarify the phase.

"I..."Vitale hesitated for a moment, only to push himself before Griffon scolded him. "I...apologize for being so forward." Vitale said as he walked up to Nero, and to the other man's surprise pulled him into a firm embrace, all encompassing and in a word, loving.

The familiar, nervous heartbeats were running through Vitale's body, but oddly light and freeing to experience. "I'm...feeling too many emotions at once, but...my very being loves you Nero," Vitale admitted simply, before he pulled somewhat away and leaned to plant a tender kiss on Nero's forehead.

Nero's breath hitched and body flushed with heat from the affection, but he didn't pull away from it. Since that day V came to him for help, Nero never imagined being drawn to his mystery and allure, and in his final hour someone fleetingly beautiful. The months that followed, V's impression on him wove in his mind and became melancholy admiration.

But with V holding him in his arms, as if he was someone precious and irreplaceable, a different more impassioned feeling started to root. It lulled Nero in a state of complete safety that he hadn't experienced in years, and as thickheaded as he can be sometimes, Nero would even call himself a fool to dismiss this as anything less than love. V, or really now Vitale claiming to love him was unexpected he knew, but...he didn't wish for it to end, he wanted to reciprocate of them becoming more.

"Please don't g-." But Nero's words were interrupted when he felt Vitale pull away from him as if he caused harm. In his abrupt confusion, Nero saw Vitale's features contort to a semblance of shame, overshadowing the brief joy he once had.

Vitale's gaze shifted away, "Again I apologize-."

"No!" Nero interrupted, his own breath unconsciously held and felt forced out. He clenched his fist, "Don't go, Vitale."

The sound of his name on Nero's lips had an effect of longing for Vitale, but he withheld it.

When the other didn't say anything in response, Nero continued, "This is just...a lot at once, but it isn't a bad feeling." Nero in return stepped in and cupped Vitale's cheek, his blue eyes on the other's confused green. Feeling bold, the white haired man lean in, his lips almost brushing Vitale's, gaze becoming half lidded, "I felt...incredibly loved by you and I would be more than happy to return it. So please don't go."

Without any other hesitations, Nero kissed Vitale's lips with the same tender intentions. It was simple and chaste, the warmth of love unmistakable in gesture. When Nero pulled away, he rested their foreheads together, his hold slipped to Vitale's waist and waited for him to say anything on the matter.

For what felt like another stretch of eternity, Vitale felt a tear shed from his eye, and fall down his cheek, "When I swore I would protect you as long as I live, whatever we may be, I wanted you to be safe and happy above all. I wanted this love to be unconditional on my part, but..." he blinked away more that try to spill, "I desire to be loved and protected in return."

Nero sighed lightly and held Vitale tighter, pulling his own face away to take in the other's, "I don't mind at all. Our time together made me appreciate how...beautiful your resilience was. When I watched your body losing life every moment, you still went on to stop the demon that wanted nothing but power, the part of my father that didn't know why he wanted to be strong." He reached out to gently wipe the other's tears and kissed where they trailed and fell. "So who wouldn't fall for you?"

Vitale's heart became lighter from Nero's praise and gestures, swearing his face was noticeably flushed, "Both sides of Vergil are in tuned. He created me as a harmony of that ideal, a devil with a grounded love and duty for humanity. He let me pursue it without the cloud of his shadow, or...taboos of what or who he's linked to." The last stressing the implications of his love for Nero.

Nero wasn't lost to it, "Then I should thank my dad for being thoughtful about this. I was the one who kissed you like a lover would, just when you're practically declaring your life long devotion for my sake. We might as well be married at the moment," he teased.

This got a chuckle out of Vitale, "That didn't occur to me before."

Before Nero could say anything else, Griffon suddenly appeared between them, causing them to pull away. "You two are getting too mushy for me this early in the morning."

"Ugh, way to ruin the mood Griffon." Nero complained to the avian familiar, throwing his hands off to either side of himself.

"Just be lucky I didn't interrupt you two if you did anything more than kissing there, boyo." Griffon argued, causing the two men to look awkward. "Anyway I'm out of here for while." he said and flew out of the garage.

Vitale sighed and looked back at Nero, "I'm...just happy to come back to you, Nero."

Nero smiled, "And I'm fortunate to have you," he stepped in and gave a quick kiss, "to love and protect back, Vitale."


	3. To Adore Your Divine Image

Nero gained a habit of waking up early in his life since he was a knight for the Order of the Sword. From the protocols, etiquette, and training, being an early riser was one of the first things he had to adapt to.

He was used to rousing himself awake without an alarm or anyone's help, but this time he woke from a lack of warmth he expected from his tattooed lover's body.

It was just yesterday when Nero met Vitale again, after months of no news from Trish or Lady about Dante or his father's whereabouts. He would be damned and frantic that he hallucinated the meeting yesterday, if the first sight from opening his eyes wasn't one of the most arousing things in his eventful life.

Vitale was lounging on his chair next to his window, clad in navy boxers, his features engrossed on the familiar collection of William Blake's poems in his hand. His once frail, lanky body was notably toned with athletic muscle and sinew, the pale but healthy glow of his skin a canvas of demonic contracts still loyal and true to him after his revival. But what really brought the sight together was the notable bite by his love's right shoulder, his mating mark.

"Good morning." Whether Nero muttered it for himself or for Vitale wasn't clear, but the greeting still reached the full demon's hearing range.

Vitale chuckled and turned his focus onto his white haired lover, which startled Nero somewhat, "I'm sure it is. Good morning to you too, my love." He greeted and closed the book.

Nero deciding that he was caught awake and leering, propped himself up by an arm, their covers barely concealing any sense of modesty. Though to be fair, any semblance of shyness or decency was far from either of their minds the night prior, "Well a man can't help but admire the nice view from the bed." Nero teased, taking everything in without shame while brushing his morning hair back.

Vitale leered over Nero's strongly built frame in return, "Then I'm at the mercy of your hithering gaze." he flirted back, he set aside the book and walked back to bed. He rested at it's edge where Nero held him from behind, but what Nero said, or more recited, genuinely surprised him.

"_To Mercy Pity Peace and Love, all pray in their distress,"_ Nero said as if it's an actual prayer, _"And to these virtues of delight, return their thankfulness."_ he then placed a lingering kiss on Vitale's mating mark.

'Seems someone caught up in their reading.' Vitale mused, he smiled and continued the verses, "_For Mercy Pity Peace and Love, Is God our father dear."_ He shifted to meet Nero's gaze, _"And Mercy Pity Peace and Love, is Man his child and care."_

Nero chuckled and decided to continue the poem, his hand rested above Vitale's left breast. _"For Mercy has a human heart,"_ his hand trailed and reached to caress his love's cheek, _"Pity a human face."_

Vitale leaned into the caress before holding Nero's wrist and kissing it, _"And Love, the human form divine,"_ he then directed Nero's other arm to hold him closer, _"And Peace, the human dress."_

Nero closed his eyes to take it the feeling, _"Then every man, of every clime, That prays in his distress."_

"_Prays to the human form divine, Love, Mercy, Pity, Peace."_ Vitale finished the second to last stanza.

The two of them lingered in the silence after the poetic exchange, Nero chuckled to the whole occurrence, "It's a bit weird to use Blake to thank my dad about this. Referring to him as God? Sounds like an ego boost on his account."

"Oh I would know," Vitale didn't deny the comedy of the situation, "and as a demonic creation of said father, I've forgotten to give you something of mine."

Before Nero asked what, he witnessed Vitale glow a strong demonic aura and shortly, a black bound tome with foreign looking symbols (an alphabet?) manifested in Vitale's hands, Vitale turned himself to give Nero his full attention.

"This is my namesake Devil Arm, Veritus. In a sense, it's a book of summoning contracts that you can access as a means for utility or combat. As I personally subdue and bind any notable demons, you have personal use of their minions to aid you whenever you need them. But you can also summon me if you really need to. Try it." And presented it over to him.

When Nero held it in his hands, a feeling of his lover's demonic energy wove into his being. Even without reading the scripts, he called out a command ringing in his head, "Pdee Barma."

From his Devil Arm's call, it readied Vitale to fight by activating his Devil Trigger. Vitale closed his eyes as his body immediately transformed into a more demonic one. His body became dark grey and scaled, with defined contours of crimson energy. His horns similar to a ram's curled out, ebony hair slicked back, prominent red bat-like spectral wings resting claws on his shoulders, and emanating on his back. He opened his eyes to reveal gold irises with lizard-like slit pupils, black sclera, and black markings surrounding his eyes.

He had an air of authority in this form, an Archdemon in all but title, and as odd as it sounded, Nero couldn't be anymore blessed that this demon was all his.

"Is my form to your liking my love?" Vitale asked, his voice echoing an alluring baritone, teasing him.

And by hell, Nero was completely enamoured, "You look gorgeous." Nero activated his own Devil Trigger for the occasion, the blue scales, long snowy hair, and spectral angelic wings made him beautifully contrast to his other half, "We look like a perfect match don't we?" he claiming as he leaned in.

Vitale met him halfway, "Our brand of Mercy will be the dread of Hell and Heaven if crossed." he agreed. _"And all must love the human form, In heathen, Turk, or Jew;" _Vitale let his wings' crimson claws reach and interlace with Nero's azure ones, _"where Mercy, Love, and Pity dwell, there God is dwelling too."_ He finished the poem like vow on behalf of humanity and their unyielding devotion.

The both of them gave into their first kiss of the new dawn. Both devils parted lips, teasing the other's through brief prodding of tongues. A pleased purr resounded in both devils' chest, the sweet bliss and affection of their mate's desire and love for one another true. The internal urge for another passionate round of the night prior tempted both of them, but they knew it would difficult to get out of bed if they did.

Reluctantly, they returned to their human forms after pulling away. "Although I can't stop you now, I hope you use one of my Devil Arms with some...restraint my love." Vitale requested, slightly winded from the kiss.

Nero smiled and nodded, "I'll be responsible, I wouldn't like misusing such a gift from you." he assured, grasping the book. "Again, thanks for being with me Vitale." his voice holding warmth.

Vitale returned it in fold, "Always Nero." Vitale then slipped his arms into an embrace and rested his face against his mate's shoulder, placing a kiss on his own mating mark on Nero.

It was a pleasant morning to say the least.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I have a problem with updating unexpectedly. So more fan service with Nero x V.

The poem I used in italic dialogue is "The Divine Image" by William Blake's Songs of Innocence series.

"Pdee Barma" is the Enochian praise the Umbra Witches from Bayonetta use to call their main demon familiars like Madama Butterfly for Bayonetta. (From Bayonetta wiki).


End file.
